Ordering
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: The companion fic to Observing. The people that send him orders... Aizen, Gin and Kaname's POVs


A/Note: Here's basically the companion fic to Observing. Well, I don't have much to say about this except it was difficult in a way. It's the ex- Captains POVs. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**Ordering**

Kaname's POV

Ichigo may have became Captain Aizen's servant, but there still might be some problems with Ichigo reverting back to what he was. I noticed wavering in Ichigo's voice before he became truly obedient. He was surely scared about where he was heading as a servant. He didn't want to follow him, even if he died. With the loss of the Kurosaki's spiritual energy, he's of no use to the Gotei 13. Ichigo had a habit of writhing under all three of our pressures, after more of his energy was gone. He needed at least a little to preserve himself under ours. Aizen didn't care if he had some or a little.

I don't care that much myself, but Ichigo couldn't withstand it that much at first. He made little movement at first in the pressure, if it was released by Aizen, Ichimaru, or myself. In the months after he was able to withstand the pressures. I have been looking after Ichigo when he's in the kitchen, or looking at the cameras. I had suspicions that he was trying to find a way out. He made little moves after we started sending the higher ranking Espadas after him. Now, he shows no defiance in that way.

I keep watch over him in the surveillance room, and quite often. I've seen him communicate with some of the Espadas and Fracciones. He sometimes says something to him, but most of the time nowadays he says nothing. Which is fine, but he always had a habit of going off with Nnoitra and Grimmjow to get some training in. Aizen didn't agree with it once he found out. He disciplined Ichigo after dealing with Nnoitra and Grimmjow. Both Espadas weren't happy about the actual order. Afterward the Kurosaki was such a mess during the actions that Aizen did to him.

After a while Gin and I were allowed to do whatever we wanted with the young man. I never wanted to know what Gin wanted to do with him since knowing him it wasn't good. I've seen him tease him in the middle of the hall. Even in Ichigo's prisonlike room, Ichimaru had to mess with his mind. The many things that were done to Ichigo by Ichimaru are unknown by all the Espadas. Just Aizen and myself know about what was done to the old substitute shinigami. I was holding all the orders that Aizen wanted to have done by Ichigo. I don't spend time talking to the boy since that doesn't matter to me. I believe that I should only give him orders then punish him if not done correct for Aizen.

The point for taking Ichigo was to just get him out of the way so Aizen could get to where he wanted. To serve out justice, he was in the way of Aizen's plans. He doesn't want him in the way, so he was going to lose every ounce of himself before the final battle against Soul Society. In the end, Ichigo would have to do everything around Las Noches while we're in combat. He follows orders to the key to not get into disciplinary action by his true owner.

Gin's POV

Ah, it's so much fun destroyin' the mental health of Ichigo Kurosaki. He does so little ta fight back since we already destroyed his will that it's funny ta watch his facial features. His smilin' face is a little too disappointin' nowadays. I love whippin' him inta shape when he was still gettin' used ta the fact that he had ta listen ta all three of our orders. He neva stood a chance against gettin' out of this. He needed ta learn a lesson or two wit' me. Ichigo neva tried to fight me when I was wantin' somethin' from him at times… He doesn't care fo' me, just like some others. It doesn't bother me since it makes it much mo' easily ta get mo' outta of him.

I remember when he was in his room waitin' fo' Captain Aizen's orders. He looked at me noticin' I wasn't sent wit' orders, an' I s'pose I was creepin' him out. I bent him out of shape cuz of the fact that I told 'im that his friends aren't comin' fo' 'im. He started yellin' at me fo' that reason. I shut 'im up by usin' my Zanpaku-to. I was gonna chop somethin' of his off. I was choosin' between cuttin' off his fingers or maybe even just some of his flesh feed it to some hollows. He was glarin' at me when I neva did decide what I was goin' ta do. I couldn't decide. They both sounded mighty fine wit' me. I came up wit' somethin' better than that. I whispered somethin' 'bout his family. Oh, my imagination told me ta tell 'im that they were goin' ta neva know that he was actually there.

It calmed him down at least, but it certainly turned him quiet since he knows that the Octavo had sent a replacement. If we have ta we would make his replacement kill 'em. He went on ta his knees ready ta take any order that I gave 'im. He looked up towards me, eyes full of hate an' waitin' for the order. I just ordered 'im ta masturbate in front of me. The reason why is cuz it would lower his dignity. When he did I usually sat an' watched while I noticed that Ichigo wasn't happy about it. Oh, his dignity got hit big time right there. There was many times where I just made 'im embarrass 'imself in front of me or the other Espadas. Though Aizen normally abused in any way possible to control his mind, body and soul, but his will took the longest to gain control over.

I mostly liked mentally abusin' him, it was mo' entertainin'. I'm very interested in drivin' him inta a corner. I still like messin' wit' his mind, even though he is willin' 'bout anythin'. It's little fun anymore, but I need ta have fun wit' 'im that way. It reminds me of when I messed wit' Izuru. I usually liked messin' wit' the mind. In the mind is where he talks ta his Zanpaku-to and his Hollow side, that I found out from the Octavo. His little safe haven, his inner world, but since we got rid of his Zanpaku-to we don't have ta worry 'bout it. Ichigo's soul is a wreck cuz of all the things that had been done ta 'im while he was here.

He has listened ta everything that I have ordered for 'im ta do. I do love the fact that he has no interest in makin' Aizen displeased nowadays. He stays quiet 'bout his opinions when we're in meetin's, especially when Aizen is discussin' the attack we will be doin'. He tried ta ignore it first, but it was a little hard. Ichigo had a horrible time ignorin' those discussions. The look on his face was always gloomy. Afta sometime we neva once saw Ichigo cry over anythin' that we tossed at 'im. I would love ta see some tears, but Aizen doesn't mind that he isn't cryin' yet. That means there'll be more comin' out of 'im durin' the time when we come back ta get 'im sometime afta the battle.

Sousuke's POV

In the many days that Ichigo has been my servant, he had such difficulty to adjust. Adjusting to all the things that he had to do, and learn to do for myself. There are quite a few things that my Espadas already know about. It doesn't bother me in the least that they know. They won't say anything in the end, but only between themselves. They know of Ichigo's problems with listening to my orders at first. He was disciplined for it. Unlike Gin, I was torturing Ichigo while waiting for him to make a mistake to make it worse for him later. I even had to deal torture when he first got here. It would have been nice for him to fall into the servitude quite easily. But where would the fun be in that?

In the time that I have spent with Ichigo alone, he was very disobedient ready to leave at any time. I knew that he was going to try to escape, but I have plenty of Arrancars to stop him. He had such determination to head back to Karakura Town. He didn't want to live with the fact that he didn't have to be there anymore because of his replacement. He didn't cry in front of me or the others, but he was crying within his body. Just knowing that made me smile. I have to say that he was pretty easy to control to me. While Gin did the mental abuse, I did the rest of the havoc to his body and soul. I even enjoyed every part of Ichigo's trials trying to escape.

One time in the beginning of his obedience growing to the very quiet Ichigo, he dropped some food that he was supposed to feed me. He looked at the food horrified not wanting to be punished twice in one day, but the plate and bowl was broken. He started picking up the shards while apologizing more than once. I just smiled toward him while Ichigo continued doing what he was doing. I could tell that he could feel my gaze on his form; I noticed that his fingertips were trying to get the littlest pieces. I ordered him to make another, and he ran out with the shards of the plate and bowl. I knew that he was trying to not get harmed. Without his Zanpaku-to and everything else he needs to survive, he's just as useless as a hollow, but would be useful to keep around.

Now he listens and still tries to execute the orders perfectly. I enjoy the fact that he will be out of the final battle. He wouldn't have enough spiritual energy to fight alongside the other shinigamis. He is bottomless pit of depressed obedience. Ichigo's whole being is withered and tattered, as the years went by. He has became as loyal as the Quattro and Septima, especially since I had to get rid of the girl. If I hadn't I would have to let Ichigo get in my way in the final actions. I can't allow that, now can I? He was quite distraught knowing that we let her go without him. Once I told him that we had her memories erased from here, he started yelling furiously. That's when he had to be punished, but he doesn't need to be reprimanded as he had to in the beginning.

Ichigo Kurosaki was someone that had a very stubborn will to break, but he gave some trouble for me. Kurosaki is right next to me right now waiting for an order. His eyes are blank with little expression on his face. I seemed to have noticed that he has lost all sense of himself. At least it was finally lost a year and a half before the final attack. Ichigo doesn't have a name to the Espadas anymore. It sounds about right. Should he really even have a name to any one of the Espadas? I suppose not, since they have no intention of conversing with him if he doesn't speak his own mind. He only speaks when ordered to share his thoughts by me, but even his thoughts aren't his anymore. It would be interesting to see if he would show some emotion once again after we destroy Karakura Town.

A/Note: In the end, this one was harder to write since there are only three of them, but the problem was Gin's way of speaking. I swear I think that's what gives everyone problems. When I got done with his, and began Sousuke's I wanted to type Gin's speech patterns. I know Aizen doesn't talk like that. I might do one more sometime…


End file.
